Mountains and Molehills
Summary When a young woman with HIV symptoms and no insurance refuses to take the test, Goodwin and Dr. Choi attempt to treat her without taking a toll on the hospital's resources. Natalie and Will try to diagnose a young girl with increasing paralysis. Noah deals with his first death as a resident and takes it upon himself to inform the family. Sarah continues to avoid work as her fear over the hospital's security increases. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Norma Kuhling as Doctor Ava Bekker * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Mekia Cox as Robin Charles * Eddie Jemison as Doctor Stanley Stohl * Roland Buck III as Doctor Noah Sexton * Brennan Brown as Doctor Samuel Abrams * MaameYaa Boafo as Abena Kwemo * Lily Mojekwu as Abena's Aunt * Patrese McClain as Candace * Gregory Freeman as Terrance Bouren Co-Stars * Nile Bullock as Spencer * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Alixandra von Renner as Judy * Natalie Loop as Denise * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Alex Weisman as Paramedic Allen Chout * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson * Tosin Morohunfola as Doctor Allan Vorspan * C. Anthony Jackson as Security Guard Earl * Dana Black as Doctor Blackburn * Mike Cherry as Salesman * Peter DeFaria as Officer Tackett * Elena Marisa Flores as Officer Rosado * Alex Moss as Resident Morgan Conway * Susan Wingerter as Jane Doe Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Jeanne Caliendo as Co-Producer * Joseph Sousa as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * Lillian E. Benson as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Safura Fadavi as Executive Story Editor * Daniel Sinclair as Executive Story Editor * Danny Weiss as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes